Transfiguration 101
by Henny B-F-R
Summary: Professor Skies tucked her blonde hair behind her ears as she looked up at the impressive Colonial-style façade of Sonora Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It felt good to be back in a proper school.


Author's Note: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to take part in Transfiguration or Quidditch, or to attend a fantastic school feast? This is your chance to find out! The piece of writing below is from a Harry Potter RPG, made up of original characters. If you joined the RP, you could create your own character, then use your creative writing skills to respond with them in the lesson. The site also runs Quidditch matches and gives you the chance to socialse at feasts and school events. Visit sonoramagic. net (without the space) or message me to find out more.

Professor Skies tucked her blonde hair behind her ears as she looked up at the impressive Colonial-style façade of Sonora Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It felt good to be back in a proper school. Not so good that she wouldn't go home most nights but she definitely preferred it to private tutoring. Most tutees were from rich families who thought of her as a governess – an image she loathed for the matronly Victorian air of the word, as much as the implied inferiority. There were bound to be a few pupils of that type here but here she was in charge. If they backchatted or put down any of the other bloodtypes, she could do her best to bring them into line. That was less of an option when said little brat's parents paid your wages directly. Now that both of her daughters were away at boarding school, it made sense for her to come back to working a proper job and, in spite of the slight nerves she'd felt building up to her first day, she had to say that on balance she was looking forward to it. It had been advertised as subbing but there was a chance of taking it permanently, assuming that both she and the school liked each other well enough.

Her first group would be the beginners. She felt that was a comfortable place to start – it was sort of nice that they shared that common ground of both being new – and the class content would be simple and straight-forward. The pupils themselves might be challenging, as they got used to handling their wands without causing explosions, and you definitely had to keep a close eye on them, but all in all, it was a comfortable way to ease herself back into the routine of a full sized school.

"Good morning," she greeted the assembled first years. "I am Professor Skies and I will be taking you for Transfiguration this term. We will be focussing on non-animate to non-animate Transfigurations– that is objects into other objects as this is the simplest branch of the subject. That said, it can still be very difficult, and you must not get disheartened if you do not get big results immediately," she felt that it was easy for her subject to slip down students' lists of favourites as they enjoyed the big flashy results of beginner Charms. Even making mistakes in other subjects tended to have dramatic consequences, whereas in Tranfiguration you just tended to not fully achieve what you had wanted. "Today will be pebbles into buttons," she informed them, "Take one and pass it on," she instructed, handing a box of pebbles to the student on the end of the front row, Each was smooth and shiny and relatively flat, although they varied a little in size and colour.

"I also have a handout for you. It is a template for a Transfiguration Table," the sheet that was being passed around was a simple table of common object characteristics, such as size, shape and function with an empty box next to each one. "The table is designed to help you focus on the similarities and differences between your current object and the target object. This is a process that you will learn to internalise as you become more experienced but it is helpful to actively work through it when the subject is new to you. Every two objects, however different they seem, have something in common. Even if it's the tiniest little thing it is useful for you. Changing everything about an object is a monumental task and usually one that it's difficult to wrap your head around. By focussing only on those things which you need to change, you can channel your energy more effectively, and hopefully make bigger changes where they are needed.

"When you are ready to move onto the spell, the incantation is Pangolus and you will want to make a single circle with your wand," the chalk behind her scribbled key pieces of information onto the board as she spoke, "For those of you who are righthanded, the circle should be clockwise. For those of you who are left handed, a counter-clockwise circle also works on this spell. It is generally less effective but it is likely to be more effective if it feels more comfortable or natural for you.

"If you are stuck, chapter 2 of the textbook has a section on writing Transfiguration Tables, whilst chapter 3 introduces inanimate transfigurations. You may also discuss your problems quietly with your neighbours, or call on me if you require any assistance. You may begin." Selina hoped to enjoy at least a good few minutes of nothing more than quills scratching on parchment before the casting began. Transfiguration was usually a safe profession. It was very difficult to produce results and therefore definitely difficult to overdo things. Of course, that didn't prevent utterly unrelated catastrophes but she definitely felt she sent students to the hospital wing less often than her Charms colleagues, and far, far less often than those in Defence.

Author's note: this post would appear on one of our message boards – your character would then reply, taking on the task set in the class, as well as talking to those around them and developing friendships. For more information, please message me, or check out our website sonormagic. net (without the space), where you can send in an application or play on the sandbox page (a practise area for new authors).


End file.
